guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Defiant Elements/Drunken Master
Hmm I'm using hand to hand combat, might go Wrist blades so you can have it :) [[User:Solus| Solus]] 23:53, 15 April 2007 (CDT) You can use fists if you want. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 00:03, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Suggestions? Anyone have any comments or suggestions? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:16, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Shocking armor, give them something interesting like alot higher base health proffesions than others. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 00:19, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Yeah, that is primarily what the Constitution attribute deals with. Also edited to say that for each rank in Constitution, Max health increases by 10. But, what do you think their base health should be? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:22, 16 April 2007 (CDT) 550 maybe? [[User:Solus| Solus]] 01:13, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Constitution sounds more like a primary attribute, on par with Energy Storage. Tycn 03:51, 16 April 2007 (CDT) So what goes in the weapon slots? Seeing they don't need weapons I'd guess they're really cheap (and kinda lame if you can't have anything "special" to show off) --Rickyvantof 07:06, 16 April 2007 (CDT) You use Gauntlets or Bracers. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 10:50, 16 April 2007 (CDT) : Whats the normal armor on this creatures?--Want2be 11:24, 17 April 2007 (CDT) ::oops didnt read carefully -.---Want2be 11:25, 17 April 2007 (CDT) Drunken Masters have a base armor level of 60 and wear Robes suited to a Monk. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 11:25, 17 April 2007 (CDT) I assume there is no head gear, except for really cool looking head bands (think Afro Samari lol) Abs of Glue 17:40, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :Yup, just headbands. And, since gauntlets are actually armored, I would say that as weapons, probably brass knuckles and bracers with robes for the body and sandals for the chest. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 17:44, 18 April 2007 (CDT) ::Go Fist Weapons, thats better than unarmed. fist weapons do dmg about 10-20 and attack every 1.2 sec. —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 11:18, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Great idea! What a brilliant idea. I'd never have come up with a Brad Wong style class. :forgot to sign :P — Ebany Salmonderiel (T• •talk:Ebany Salmonderiel|action=edit&section=new}} M) 12:53, 28 April 2007 (CDT) Great idea? Look at the next section and you'll see. —'Bitzeralisis' 03:02, 19 June 2007 (CDT) You plagarized from Dungeons and Dragons! How could you! I mean it. Really. If anyone plays d&d and has the Complete Warrior book, you can look it up and prove it. I myself just got that book and noticed that you used the EXACT WORDS from the book for your class description. Not so creative now, are you? —'Bitzeralisis' 03:00, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :That would be because the Drunken Master in Complete Warrior OWNS FACE. 128.120.187.213 05:11, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::I never claimed it was an original idea. I play D&D, and I happen to love the very idea of a Drunken Master Class... what's wrong with that? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:50, 2 November 2007 (UTC)